1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of compression algorithms for image data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for compression of image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Many techniques for compression of image data are already known, such as JPEG (Joint Pictures Expert Group) and others. However, there is now a need for a compression algorithm with relatively low complexity and hence a relatively high speed. In particular, there is a need to compress large volumes of image data with relatively low processing overhead, while still achieving reasonably good compression ratios.
In the background art, image compression algorithms using ordered data sets or trees are well known, such as EZW (Embedded Zerotrees of Wavelet transforms) and SPIHT (SetPartitioning in Hierarchical Trees). However, an improved lossless-capable technique with high speed and a high compression ratio is still desired.
The example embodiments have been provided with a view to addressing at least some of the difficulties that are encountered in the current compression mechanisms, whether those difficulties have been specifically mentioned, or will otherwise be appreciated from the discussion herein.